Space
"What if we could breathe in space, but the government just didn't want us to escape?" - Haydunn Like most people, you probably know some about Space. Sorry to burst your bubble, but all those facts are lies. , like always - is more true. If you know more of about space, feel free to edit this page. The creation of Space You may know that the first man made object was put into space in 1942, but you probably didn't know that space was only created in 1940 in a quick rush so that the public wouldn't know the truth. they then attempted to cover it up by launching a large "space program". In reality, they knew exactly what space was, a network of mirrors that allowed the government access to our thoughts. Also they found a planet which have Mutant YKYKYKYUNGKINGZ creatures, the president tried to colonize the planet but the creatures in that planet would attack them and wouldn't let them colonize that planet. It was now known to be a very dangerous and the second planet to be created with living creatures in it (or as known as the brother of earth "Carro"). "One small step for man" Neil Armstrong worked for the government - which means he is covering something up. We don't know what this is, but perhaps you do. If you know , please share it with the members of this website, before you get found by the government and removed from life (they'll kill you, really). ****THERE IS MORE THAN ONE EARTH WITH US ON IT. MORE THAN ONE AMERICA. MORE THAN ONE DIMENSION OF PEOPLE LIKE US. FOUND OUT VIA FREEMASONS/ILLUMINATI****** ***TIME TRAVEL IS REAL BUT IS REALLY MORE ALONG THE LINES OF TIME JUMPING WHICH TIES IN WITH THE MULTIPLE DIMENSIONS BECAUSE ONE OF THE DIMENSIONS IS OUR OWN NEAR FUTURE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS "RIGHT NOW" AS YOU'RE READING THIS THE TRUTH IS YOU'RE READING IT RIGHT NOW THAT'S THE TRUTH BUT NOW IT'S NOT RIGHT NOW ANYMORE BUT IT WAS AND IS IN THE FUTURE IT'S ALWAYS RIGHT NOW** *Edit: Neil Armstrong was covering up the top secret "Fat Boy project" which was meant to turn all children into fat plump mind controlled pigs. Moonbases What you don't know is that different countries have bases on the moon, it's really cool. Each country is trying to blow up other countries' moonbases, but without alerting their citizen's. Recently the US blew up part of Russia's moonbase, by sending Osama (Who's Not Dead) into space, now Russia is mad - and America is expecting them to send sheep(equally as powerful as osama)- in order to destroy their moonbase. Outer space There are no aliens in outer space, the government uses them as an excuse for crop circles, whilst denying that they exist. Wikia and Space According to an announcement made by Wikia a few months back, Wikia is recruiting explorers of space to edit wikis. Why this is remains unknown, but we are beginning to suspect ponies are involved. Category:Outer Space Category:Conspiracy Wiki